Only One Can Remain/Transcript
(Chen's Ferry arrives at an island.) Cole: Look at that. Kai: Awesome. Karlof: Let me see. (He pushes Kai.) Kai: Do you mind? Clouse: Welcome to Chen's Island. The Tournament of Elements welcome its brave fighters. Master Chen will be pleased you've returned, Sensei Garmadon. Garmadon: The pleasure is all mine, Clouse. Clouse: I'm sure it is. Jay: Definitely feeling some tension between you two. Kai: Yeah, and how is it we're on an island I've never seen on any map? Cole: And care to explain how the face to Ninjago's most popular noodle house is secretly assembling an underground fighting tournament? Garmadon: Master Chen used to be a friend. Now he's a traitor. During the Serpentine Wars, Chen turned against his own kind and sided with the treacherous snakes. Lloyd: The battle you and Uncle Wu fought together in? He was an enemy? Garmadon: He used deception to divide the Elemental Masters. We barely defeated the Serpentine, and in a deal for his surrender, Chen was to never leave this island. Little did we know, he'd begin to build his criminal empire from here. Lloyd: He may have divided our ancestors, but he's not gonna divide us. Kai: (He sees Skylor walking behind him.) Uh...ladies first. (He pushes the Ninja aside.) Fire will melt her icy heart. Just wait. (Garmadon sighs.) Cole: This is a big island. Zane could be anywhere. Keep an eye out. Jay: So this is the house that noodles built. Ha! Always wanted to go to a red carpet event. Garmadon: Chen lives like a king. Here, he's totally self-sufficient. The only way on or off this island is with his permission, which you have to earn. Lloyd: You never told me about this place. How do you know so much about this island? Garmadon: Because before Chen was my enemy, he was my Sensei. (He shows them his Anacondrai tattoo.) (The Elemental Masters arrive inside the palace and sat in a circle.) Lloyd: You never told me you had a Sensei. Garmadon: When I was your age, I sought a darker means of guidance. He taught me to win at all cost, no matter who I hurt. It wasn't until you saved me that I saw the light. Jay: Uh, apparently he also never taught you to have a sense of humor. Lighten up, we're in an underground fight club. This is supposed to be fun. (Zugu bangs a gong and a gramophone plays music.) Clouse: All rise for Master Chen. Chen: Welcome to the Tournament of Elements. Now everyone can all di—(the door sudden closes and everyone gasps)—rect your attention to me! (He laughs.) Garmadon: (Whispering to Lloyd) I forgot to mention he has a penchant for theatrics. Chen: (Laughs.) Never before have so many Elemental Fighters been under one roof. I see Master of Fire, Earth, Shadow, Speed, even a prophesied Green Savior. And a former pupil has returned. (He points to the gong.) This symbol before you is for the Anacondrai, fiercest Serpentine warrior to ever roam this land. Its creed: "Only one can remain." (The gong moves aside, showing a bracket.) Kai: Good, looks like we're each in our own bracket. We won't have to face each other for a while. Lloyd: Better find Zane before that happens. Chen: Behold, a Jadeblade. Here, it represents life. Obtain it, move on. Allow your opponent to take it, loser. The rules are simple. Every match will be different. No two fights will be the same. Your powers will keep you in the Tournament. Use it or lose it. Karlof: Hm, what does Karlof win? Chen: Win and stay on the island. Win it all, and you'll receive fortunes beyond your wildest dreams, and lifetime supply of Master Chen noodles. But no one is here because of noodle. You want the glory of being the greatest fighter in all of Ninjago! (Everyone but the Ninja cheer.) Garmadon: And what happens if they lose? Chen: Lose? Who here likes to lose? (Everyone but the Ninja laugh.) Now please, enjoy my island. It's a super fun happy place. Hahaha. Fun time on me. Clouse: You'll now each be shown to your rooms. (Kabuki walk up to each one of the Masters.) Jay: Ah, just what this place needs. Creepy clowns. Garmadon: Not clowns. Kabuki, Chen's jesters. (The Kabuki grab the Ninjas' arms.) Cole: Yeah, well, whatever they are, I don't like them. Kai: So much for staying together. (They're being escorted to their suites.) Garmadon: Always be ready. Never lose focus. Kai: What? Uh, what did he say? Jay: I don't know. Something about, uh, mucus? Kabuki #1: Your Fire suite, Master Kai. Kai: Are you kidding me? Ha! Fire! (He sees a picture of himself.) Whoa, so handsome. (He goes to the balcony.) i could get used to this. (He sees Skylor next door.) Huh? Ah. Looks like we're neighbors. I'm Kai, Master of Fire. (He uses Fire.) Skylor: Skylor, Master of...wouldn't you like to know? Kai: Huh? Ow, ow, ow, ow! Skylor: (Giggles.) (Another Kabuki shows Jay his room.) Kabuki #2: Every device within your room has been configured to interact with your own electrical signal. Jay: (He uses Lightning and sees a television with a game console.) Whoo! (Laughs.) (Cole lays down on his bed.) Cole: A stone bed? Come on. (He unintentionally opened a secret compartment.) Huh? (He runs towards it and sees food on the shelves.) Chen's Noodle House? Three ingredient sizzling rice, snow pea cuttlefish, mu shu wu shu? Haha! (He starts eating when he sees cake.) Cake? Hah! Score! (Lloyd tries on a new gi.) Lloyd: Yeah, this is sweet, hehe. (He sees a picture of the Ninja. He looks at Zane's part of the picture.) Don't worry. We're gonna find you, pal. (Clouse pushes Garmadon out of the palace.) Clouse: Since you weren't invited by Master Chen, I'm sorry to say there's no room for you. Garmadon: Fine, I'll just stand guard. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. I know how you like to use Dark Magic. Clouse: Now, why would I want to cheat the Ninja? (Music plays.) Chen: (On an intercom) Fellow fighters, hidden around my island are enough Jadeblades (Garmadon starts climbing his way back) for every participant except for one. The one who returns to the palace arena empty-handed loses. The tournament begins...now! Jay: (He's taking a bath.) Now? Bolobo: Aah! This room could use a breath of fresh air. Lightning, meet Nature! (They both see a Jadeblade on Jay's ceiling light. Chen: (On intercom) May the best fighter win. (Laughs.) (Skylor sees a Jadeblade above her.) Skylor: Is that— Kai: A Jadeblade? (Lloyd and several other Masters see a Jadeblade.) Lloyd: (Ash trips him.) Hey. (He tries to punch him, but he uses his Smoke.) Huh? (Skylor goes after the Jadeblade.) Skylor: That one is mine. Kai: Hey! (Kai jumps after her.) Skylor: Stop! Kai: You stop! Unh! (She falls but Kai catches her.) Skylor: Help me! (Kai throws her toward the Jadeblade.) Sorry, hot tamale. (Kai sees Karlof below him.) Karlof: What does Karlof...(Growls.) (Cole finds the other Masters fighting for a Jadeblade.) Cole: Oh, I can't fight on a full stomach. (He sees a Jadeblade no one's after.) All right! Griffin: (He pushes the other Masters off him and uses his Speed to obtain Cole's Jadeblade.) Ha! Too slow, Rocky Boy. Cole: Hey! (Just as Bolobo is using his vines on Jay, he grabs a remote and turns the TV on.) Fritz: Fear? Fear isn't a word where I come from. Bolobo: (Being distracted) Ooh, Fritz Donnegan. Jay: (He escapes and grabs the Jadeblade.) Haha! I love my room! (Clouse uses his Magic to trap Lloyd.) Lloyd: Wha—Hey! (Garmadon, having climbed back inside, tackles Clouse.) Garmadon: Hurry, Lloyd. You must not lose. (Lloyd grabs the Jadeblade.) Cole: (He pushes several Masters off of him.) It's mine! Oh, stomach cramp. (Paleman turns invisible and steals the Blade.) Hey, stop! Stupid Blade. Unh! (He uses Earth to make Paleman visible.) Hahaha! Ninja, go! (Gags.) Okay, that was too fast. (Gravis steals his Jadeblade.) Hey, that's mine! (He sees a Jadeblade under a bench.) Uh. Yes! (Clouse puts a Jadeblade on a holder.) Clouse: Two Jadeblades remaining. Cole: Wait! I got one! Jay: Cole! Whoo-hoo! You made it. Cole: Where's Kai? Chen: Only one Jadeblade remaining. (Kai and Karlof duels for the last Blade. Chen speaks over an intercom) Get on with it! (Karlof walks in with the Jadeblade.) Karlof: Hahaha! Karlof wins! (Everyone except the Ninja cheer. Kai sneaks up behind him and unscrews his Metal hand.) What? Kai: Ah, looks like you got a screw loose. (Kai steals it and puts it in the holder. Everyone except Garmadon cheers.) Chen: We have a loser! Karlof: (He puts his hand back.) That's not fair. He cheated. Kai: I did what I had to do. Garmadon: That is not how you win. Karlof: Fine, I lose. Karlof never wanted to be on stinking island. Chen: Oh, I'm sorry to hear you did not enjoy your stay. I guess this worked out for the best. This is goodbye! (He pushes a button, activating a trapdoor under Karlof. He screams as he falls.) As you can see, lose and you are out. Break any rule, you are out. Never bite the hand that feeds you Master Chen delicious noodle! Now rest up. Tomorrow the tournament will recommence. (The next day, the Ninja sit on a booth.) Cole: At least the chow's good. Jay: Arrgh, it's killing me. What's under the trapdoor? What happens when you lose? Garmadon: Don't think about that. Jay: It's all I can think about. I moved on. I feel guilt. These are not good feelings. Kai: You think you feel bad? Imaging how I feel. Our mission is simple. Tonight we find Zane and get off this crazy island. Cole: And just how are we supposed to do that? You heard Chen. Break a rule and we're out. He's not gonna let us roam around. Kai: Then it's a good thing we're Ninja. Meet me in my room at midnight. Paleman: You mind if I join you? Jay: Disappear, pal! This is private. (Paleman uses his Light. Jay sighs) I know you're still here. I can see your lunch tray. Cole: Wow, Jay, you were really mean. Jay: How am I supposed to know if we can trust him? See what this island is doing to me? It's corrupting me! It has to stop. I'll see you tonight. (At midnight, Kai opens his door to let Lloyd and Cole in. However, Jay came in right when Skylor goes to her balcony. Kai pushes him, causing Jay to yell) Skylor: What was that you said? Kai: Uh, I said w-w-what a beautiful night. Haha. Jay: (He managed to hold on to the ledge.) Oh, come on. Skylor: What do you think happened to Karlof? Kai: I feel horrible. If I had known what would happen— Skylor: You did what you had to do to stay in the Tournament. I'm sorry if I was cold to you earlier. Jay: Psst. Skylor: Maybe it's good to have friends. Jay: Kai! Kai: Jay, would you stop making that noise? Skylor: You had asked about my power— Kai: Uh, yeah, oh, it's so cold out. (Shivers.) Better call it a night, hehe. (He goes inside.) Skylor: Oh, okay. Sorry to have bothered— Kai: (He pokes his head out the door.) Oh, okay. Good night. (He goes back in and wait for Skylor to go inside. He then helps Jay.) Jay: You just had to leave me hanging, huh, Romeo? (They both go inside.) Whoa-ho-ho-ho. Nice digs. Cole: I know. His room is so much nicer than mine. Look, chocolate-covered shell peas. I love these. (He takes the bowl and jumps on his bed.) Oh, and look how soft your pillows are. Man, mine are made of rock. What a crock. Jay: Okay, it was almost impossible to get here. This place is swarming with guards. Any ideas on how we search the island? Kai: We travel by shadow. Cover every square inch of this place until we find him. Cole: (The bed flipped over.) Whoa— Jay: The island's big. We'll need to split up. Lloyd: No, we stick together. Cole: (The bed flips over again, bringing Cole back up.) Uh, guys, this bed is, uh... Kai: Cole, I get it! You like my bed. Would you stop playing around? Cole: I think I know how we can search the island. (The Ninja lay down on the bed.) Lloyd: Okay, I feel ridiculous. Jay: Ah, you're right. The pillows are soft. Lloyd: Is this a joke? Cole: I must've done something to trigger it. I was laying here, then I stretched—(The bed flips over again.) All: (Yells, then gasps.) Jay: Whoa! Secret passageway! Cool. Kai: (He uses Fire to light up the passageway.) Nice work, Cole. Maybe Zane's not on the island, but in it. (They hear grunting.) Lloyd: Quiet. Do you hear that? Jay: (He sees light coming from two holes.) Oh, secret peep oles. Haha! Super cool. Sounds like someone's fighting on the other side of this wall. Cole: What do you see? Who's fighting? Jay: It's not a fight. It's Skylor's room. And it looks like she's training. Kai: (He extinguishes the Fire.) Let me see, let me see! Cole: Ah, looks like Kai's got the hots for her. Kai: No, she's competition. I just wanna know what powers we're up against. (He tries to use the peep holes.) Jay: Ugh, wait your turn. Kai: We can at least share. Lloyd: Guys, this is an invasion of privacy. Kai: Ugh, her room doesn't reveal anything about her power. (She uses Fire, and Jay gasps.) Cole: What was it? What did you see? Kai: She's...Fire... Lloyd: Wait a minute, if we're all descendants of Elemental Masters... Cole: (He laughs and sings) Kai's heart is on fire. Kai's heart is on fire. Kai's heart is on fire. Kai: Can we please just keep moving? It's like a maze down here. Good thing you're leaving a trail back to our room. Cole: I'm what? (He looks behind him and sees his chocolate shell peas.) Oh, yeah, heh. I meant to do that. Lloyd: (They walk down farther until Lloyd sees a tripwire.) Everyone stop! Booby traps. Jay: Haha! Booby traps. Even cooler. Haha. (Lloyd stares at him.) Or, I mean, kinda cool. I mean, they're totally not cool, you know, 'cause they're dangerous. Lloyd: From here on out, we have to watch our step. Kai: (He hears chanting.) Do you hear that? Everyone be quiet. (The Ninja hide behind a rock. They each fought an Anacondrai Cultist and took their outfits. They follow them to Chen's ceremony.) Kai: Stop licking your tattoos. Cole: It's chocolate. I can't resist. Lloyd: Shh! Just try to fit in. (They chant with the Cultists.) Chen: Bring out the loser. Karlof: Unh! Get hands off Karlof! Karlof wish he never sign up for this. What's chanting for? Chen: Uh, they're saying "only one can remain." Like I said, use it or lose it. (Chen uses his staff to steal his Metal.) Kai: He's stolen Karlof's power. Cole: And he used Ice. That means he must have already stolen Zane's power too. Karlof: What happened to my Metal? Chen: Your Metal? Oh, it's mine now. (Laughs.) But now I will let you go. Karlof: Really? Chen: To the factory! Karlof: No, no! Let Karlof go! No, no! Lloyd: Jay, your face... Jay: (Gasps.) My face? All of our faces! The chocolate's melting. Cultist: Who are they? Chen: Intruders! Stope them! They must not escape! (As they run away, Cole trips on the tripwire, closing the door on the Cultists.) Kai: A-ha! Yes! (Another traps activates.) Oh, no! (They run away.) Cole: That was close. (They hear growling.) Jay: That sound. (They see a snake below them.) Kai: That has got to be the second biggest snake I have ever seen! (They climb up and reenters Kai's room, falling on his bed.) Are we... Lloyd: Yeah, barely. Cole: Did we just—ow! Jay: No more sneaking around. From now on, let's just follow the rules. Kai: Unh! We may not have found Zane, but we found something just as important. This tournament isn't about glory. It's about Chen stealing all of our Elemental Powers. Lloyd: But why? What is he planning? Kai: I don't know, but if we're gonna find out and find Zane, we have to play by his rules. Agreed? All: Agreed. Cole: Good thing we weren't spotted. That was close. Jay: Yeah, too close. (He shows them a piece of his disguise the snake tore off.) (Clouse takes the fabric off the snake.) Clouse: Hm. Good work, my pet. Yes, yes, we do know who the imposters are, don't we? Don't worry. They will pay for their actions. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015